particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
4380 Terran Olympics
The 4380 Terran Olympics (val.: Terrańskie Igrzyska 4380) or 4380 Summer Olympic Games (val.: Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie 4380), officially known as the Games of the VI Olympiad (val.: Igrzyska VI Olimpiady), and commonly as Nowogard 4380, was a major international multi-sport event held in Nowogard, Valruzia from 1st July to 24th July 4380. The 4380 Terran Olympics were the first one ever held in Valruzia. Bidding Process The official process for the 4380 Olympic Games was launched on January 10th 4370. The first step for each city was to submit the initial application to the Terran Olympic Committee before December 4370. All three cities participating - Nowogard, Fort William and Rechtenburg - had successfully submitted their applications before the official launch of the process. On December 31st the TOC announced that only those three cities have successfully submitted their application and that the first part of the whole process has finished. The TOC's 15-member Evaluation Commission was headed by Tatiana Sheremetenko from Trigunia was headquartered in Fort William - one of the proposed hosts for the games. The commission made on-site inspections and met with each city's authorities to discuss the readiness of each city to host such big event as the Olympic Games. In the first stage, the Commission checked for city's infrastructure and accessibility (airports, rail and road transport, hotel infrastructure etc.). In the first round, Fort William became the leader in the race for hosting the games. After the second round of on-site inspections, the Commission has stated that thanks to the fast progressing works in Nowogard and the upcoming opening of the new airport in Nowogard, the city overtook the Luthori capital in the race. Development and Preparation Venues and Infrastructure The 4380 Summer Olympic took place in a brand new, state of the art Olympic Park which construction was commenced in 4366 before Nowogrd even received the nomination to host the Olympic Games. The Olympic Park named House of Peace (val,: Dom Pokoju) is a multi-purpose facility covering 4.6 square kilometers on both sides of the Libard river. It is said that the construction of the whole Olympic Park cost VPO 75 billion and that its construction was one of the most expensive in the history of the whole Olympic Games. The Olympic Park features 7 Olympic stadiums, 13 Olympic swimming pools and several other objects constructed especially for the Games. The east bank of the Libard river features the Olympic Village where athletes and their teams stayed throughout the whole Olympic Games. It was constructed by the Valruzian Construction Enterprise and features several dozens of five-story condominiums. It is said that the total capacity of the Olympic Village is as high as 25 thousand. The Games Opening Ceremony Opening ceremony took place at Gold Arena Stadium on July 1st 4380, ans was directed by a renowned Valruzian director of Istalian descent Sergio Kowalski. The ceremony highlighted aspects of Valruzian culture, and segments which appealed to social and eviornmental issues. The Games were officially opened by the President of the Republic of Valruzia Artur Szkopalak. Sports On March 5th 4376, the Valruzian National Olympic Committee announced the lists of 28 sports and 46 disciplines for the 4380 Summer Olympics. Below in the table is a list of all the sports and disciplines planned for the 4380 Olympics with the number of events written in the parentheses. The total number of (X) medals (gold, silver, and bronze) were awarded during the Olympic games. TOC and Valruzian National Olympic Committee announced that the 4380 Summer Olympic Games will feature several additional sports and disciplines which were absent during the previous 4360 Terran Olympics. Those include diving, water polo, equestrian, golf, handball, judo, pentathlon, shooting, taekwondo, triathlon, volleyball, and sailing. The TOC confirmed that all the new sports will be classified as a medal competition and that all the athletes participating in them are required to undergo the same procedures as for the remaining sports and disciplines. Participating National Olympic Committees All 50 national Olympic committees have qualified at least one athlete. Talmoria as the newest member of the Terran Olympic Committee is the 50th nation participating in the 4380 Olympics. The first nations to qualify athletes for the Game were Selucia, Valruzia, and Dorvik. As the host nation, Valruzia has receiver automatic entry for some sports including in all cycling disciplines. The 4380 Olympics were the first games in which Talmoria was eligible to participate. The VNOC announced that it intends to run a strict anti-doping policy and ban every athlete who violates the rules with immediate expulsion from the participants' list. List of National Olympic Committees by number of athlets Calendar Medal Table Closing Ceremony Closing ceremony took place in the Gold Arena Stadium on July 24th. The Olympic flame was officially given to the President of the Mordusian Olympic Committee. Category:Sports Category:International events Category:International bodies Category:International organisations